


Parental Involvement

by Rokutagrl



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M, Safe For Work, Swearing maybe?, With some NSFW hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokutagrl/pseuds/Rokutagrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme Request for prying father (of the Abe variety).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Involvement

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this doesn't get bumped up to the top of the fics or anything, but just made some slight edits to the end of the fic--nothing plotwise, just some small errors I noticed :)

Mihashi teeters from one foot to another outside the Abe residence. He doesn't know if he should knock or double check to make sure that his boyfriend didn't send him a cancellation notice via text.  
  
He's never been so nervous to attend dinner at a friend's house before. The Tajima's and Izumi's are always so inviting, and usually he has at least one of the boys pushing him to ring the doorbell. Tonight, however, he's flying solo. And he's not just coming to play video games with a classmate: He's been invited for dinner-- _as the boyfriend_.  
  
And no matter how many times Abe assures him that the news went over well-- that tonight was even his father's suggestion-- he's still expecting a trap door when he goes to ring the bell.  
  
"If you were here you should have just knocked!" Abe complains when he answers the door without so much as a greeting or a welcome kiss (not that Mihashi really expects the latter in the family's foyer). "Mom's at Shun's game so we're going to order pizza. Any preference?"  
  
Mihashi shakes his head, even though Abe's already turned his and has started walking down the hall. He trips over taking off his shoes and coat at the same time, trying to follow his boyfriend.  Should he take it as a bad sign his catcher hasn't even looked at his face yet? Maybe he's being oversensitive (again).  
  
"Hey! Mihashi!" Abe's father calls from the kitchen counter when the pitcher finally straightens himself up and finds the room. Mihashi watches as he pours a beer into a rock's glass filled with ice. He's only ever seen his dad drink straight out of the bottle.  
  
Abe's sitting at the table already making the call for pizza. He doesn't look up when Mihashi enters, or even when he continues to fidget in the doorway. He realizes he's still wearing his scarf with a great deal of embarrassment.  
  
"C'mon, son!" Abe-san continues in his booming voice. He takes his own seat at the table and motions for Mihashi to join them. Both empty seats are between the overbearing male and his son. Mihashi takes the farthest one-- having a wall to his back makes him feel more comfortable. He places his scarf on the back of his seat.  
  
Abe-san laughs loudly, startling Mihashi just as he begins to feel comfortable. "Guess I'm gonna have to get used to having a third one of you around!"  
  
"T-third?" Mihashi wonders.  
  
"Son," Abe-san says back, slapping him on the back. "Son!" He laughs again.  
  
Abe hangs up the phone a beat later and offers the chair to Mihashi again. He's still not looking at him. Between the imposing friendliness on one end of the table and the indifference of his boyfriend on the other is unnerving. The way his heart feels now, it's likely he's going to die of a heart attack--why did he agree?!  
  
"I got veggies and meat lovers," Abe mumbles. Mihashi nods to the table. He looks up every once in a while to peek at Abe's face. He's never peeking back, and the 50th time Mihashi begins to wonder if this is all a huge mistake and he should honestly leave--why'd he even think it was okay--it's all his fault--he should have never told Abe his feelings and made them conscious of anything and he should get up and say his goodnights right now holy--  
  
"It's like watching Elementary school, kids!" Abe-san laughs again. It's whole-hearted and pleasing-- or normally it would be but right now it sends all of Mihashi's nerves on end.  
  
"One looks away, then the other looks back. Have you even had sex, yet?"  
  
The length of silence following the question doesn't pass Abe-san. Nor does he allow it to continue, "You boys using protection?"  
  
"Dad!" Abe yells, but Mihashi doesn't miss the way he takes a peep in Mihashi's direction before looking away. Or the dark blush that paints his cheeks.  
  
"No need to be shy!" Abe-san moves closer towards Mihashi and clamps a hand over his right shoulder. Abe protests about the roughness and that only seems to amuse his father further. "What, like you're never rough on him? Huh, son?" Mihashi doesn't know which 'son' he's referring to this time, but neither respond.  
  
The older man's hand stays still even despite Abe's protests. "Is he rough on you?" Abe-san asks Mihashi without any upset. Mihashi finds himself nodding without really meaning to. It's not that Abe's a terrible lover-- he's the best--and only--Mihashi's ever had and it's not like rough is terrible and while Abe kind of is, it's nothing more than what he asks for and-- "That's the Abe genes working for ya!  
  
"That means Takaya's on top?"  
  
"M-m-most of--!" It's the kick under the table that stops Mihashi from finishing his sentence.  
  
"Oh!" Abe-san exclaims. "I'm surprised he lets up his control." His hands leaves Mihashi's shoulder finally, but it doesn't seem unfriendly when Abe-san leaves his chair to grab another beer-- still all smiles. "Abe's need to be in control of almost everything! That's probably why things didn't work out with that Haruna boy."  
  
"I wasn't dating Haruna!" Abe objects. Mihashi feels his cheeks redden again. He's still not completely over his complex about Haruna-- in several different manners-- but it's an entirely new thing to hear about it from Abe-san. And in Abe's house nonetheless!  
  
The doorbell rings just as Abe-san finishes pouring his second (at least since Mihashi's been there) beer, and he volunteers to answer.  
  
When Mihashi gains the courage to look at his (neglectful) boyfriend, Abe's already giving him a steady gaze. "There was nothing between Haruna and I," He says immediately. "I never even noticed-- I mean, you-- we-- I-- Just don't-- My dad's cool, but he's--!"  
  
Mihashi leans over and gives Abe a peck on the cheek. He thinks it's enough to say it's okay for him, and Abe accepts it with a short smile and hand on the marked cheek. The blush that follows isn't unattractive to the blond either.  
  
A few minutes later his father appears with the pizzas, precariously held in one hand with his beer in the other, smiling just as obnoxiously as ever. Mihashi wonders if Abe in a couple of years will be that friendly after they… they…  
  
_W-W-Well._  
  
Abe-san leaves the pizzas on the table and then goes inside the kitchen for a few minutes and returns with a few plates. He hands them off to both boys and grabs the first available pizza-- it's the veggie's lover and all three of them grab at least three slices each for their first plate.    
  
Mihahsi's grabbing his first plate of Meat Lover's before Abe's father starts in again.  
  
"You boys want some beer?"  
  
"N-n-no!" Mihashi puts in quickly.  
  
"We're both underage!" Abe says.  
  
Abe-san puts both hands up in protest. "I was just offering!" He grabs his fourth slice of pizza and takes a few bites before talking again. "You know, I never really thought my Takaya would bring home a chick." Both boys choke on their meat pizza.  
  
"W-Why?" Mihashi wonders.  
  
"Wasn't really sensitive with the girls," Abe-san answers thoughtlessly.  
  
"I've been just fine with them!"  
  
"Oh, come off it! It's not like you ever looked at the girls before. If you really wanted to bang a chick you'd have waited for that coach of yours!" Abe-san takes a long swig of his cold drink. "Or that equipment manager. She's cute. If you weren't looking at her, then obviously you've been banging the pitcher!" Mihashi almost spits up his own food when Abe-san slaps him on the back. "Not like he isn't a catch, anyway!"  
  
Mihashi catches Abe's eye again and they both blush. This time, however, his lover doesn't look away for a few seconds.  
  
"Dad…"  
  
"Hey, hey!" The man says, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "I'm not taking away from your feelings! But you're surrounded by some cute girls. If they're not your thing, then I mean… You're little… thing… It's kind of obvious, you know? No one cares that much about their battery.  
  
"Although it kind of makes your relationship official," Abe-san laughs again. "I guess that makes Takaya the wife!"  
  
"No it doesn't!" Abe shouts.  
  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong being the wife! Your mom can be quite the head bitch in charge!"  
  
"I'm not a bitch!"  
  
Mihashi feels like curling up in on himself. His parents don't really fight, and the rare times they did his bedroom was just a brisk walk away. From the Abe residence it was at least a twenty minute run if he forgot his bicycle outside.  
  
"Never said you were," Abe-san replies. "Technically she's not even an Abe… But you know, sometimes she can--"  
  
Abe clapa his hands over his ears. "I don't have to listen!" He shouts over his father's voice.  
  
"I--I--!" Mihashi tries, but he wasn't even sure what he would have said.  
  
"All I'm trying to say," Abe-san begins after his son stops chanting over him, "is that a marriage is give and take. Now Mihashi, you give as much as you take, right?"  
  
Mihashi goes scarlet but he still finds himself nodding until Abe shakes on his other arm. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"You're my son!" Abe-san protests. "And he's practically my son-in-law! I have an investment in this relationship!"  
  
"Let me get you guys a beer!" He tries again, getting up to retrieve some. Abe convinces him to sit down again.  
  
"We're still underage!"  
  
"That still didn't stop you from having sex a year ago, huh?"  
  
"N-n-no!" Mihashi agrees, before realizing his mistake.  
  
"See?"  
  
"But--!"  
  
"One drink under parental supervision isn't going to hurt."  
  
"That's not the point!" Abe yells. His loss of temper doesn't phase Mihashi, but it's still uncomfortable being in someone else's home.  
  
Abe-san shrugs, obviously not put-out by his own son's temper. They share a few extra slices between the three of them before the eldest speaks again, "You've both been tested, right? I can get you to see our family's doctor, but you should still use--"    
  
"DAD!"  
  
Abe's mother and Shun come back in around eleven, the youngest child just finishing an ice cream cone. Shun gives a half-hearted, "Hey!" before he runs upstairs when Abe tells him Tajima didn't come this time. His mother, however, grabs a beer from the fridge as she sits down with the three of them.  
  
"We won!" She declares with a quick swig of her drink. "We're heading to the play-offs next week. You should have seen the way my baby played tonight!" She slaps the broad muscles on Abe-san's arm.  
  
"You should come next time, Mihashi-kun!" Abe's mother tells him with a long smile. She stands up from the table to turn on the evening news in the conjoining living room. "We'll go out to eat! It'll be fun!" Mihashi suspects it might not be her first beer of the evening judging from the way she falls into the couch.  
  
Abe-san scoots off his seat, reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out a wallet. He takes out a couple of bills and places them in front of a very confused looking Abe. He leans in, giving a quick glance over to his wife who's still talking about the game like she has an audience. "If you boys want to go somewhere private tonight…" He whispers. Abe-san slides the money closer between the two of them and winks before standing up to join his wife.  
  
The sound of Abe's head hitting the kitchen table makes a loud _thunk_ noise. Mihashi himself covers his own embarrassment with his left hand.  
  
Under the table, however, Abe's hand finds Mihashi's right hand on his knee and squeezes. It's not any less embarrassing either when he hears, "I told you they were fine with us."  
  
_Maybe a bit too much,_ hangs quietly in the air.


End file.
